When A Good Girl Goes Bad
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: Rose always seemed to be the perfect daughter. She had the grades, the integrity, and the perfect group of friends. But when she starts feeling things for one of said friends, Scorpius, things get a little...different. Now she's dealing with concussions and crazy fathers and one singurarly unpleasant article of clothing. What a fun sixth year, eh?
1. Of Hogwarts And House Elves

**A.N. Hey all, this is my first ScoRose fanfic, so please be nice! Oh and in this story, The Malfoys and The Potters/Weasleys are like best friends. Seriously, Scorpius is on a first name basis with the parents.**

_**Rose Weasley did not disobey. That was her motto. She'd never back talked her mum or screamed that she hated her father. Until now. She'd never worn anything even remotely slutty, and she'd never had more than a goblet of wine to drink. Until now. And she'd certainly NEVER fallen in love with a Malfoy. Or woken up in bed next to said Malfoy, with memories of a very wild night shooting through her head. Until now. Yet there she was, staring into the silver steel gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. And wondering to herself how the hell she's supposed to explain it to Albus. **_

_**It wasn't always this way. At one point, she and Scorpius and Al had been the ones. The group who no one thought would ever break up. But things changed, and when Sixth Year came along, Rose found herself looking at Scorpius in a very different way. And enjoying it. Which is how she got herself into such a mess and where our story begins. **_

Dagon Alley was alive with the bustling business of Back-To-Hogwarts shoppers. Ollivanders was still going strong, and it was practically impossible to get into Weasly's Wizard Wheezes these days. But that was how Rose liked it. Busy and comforting. She and Albus were strolling down the cobblestoned street, looking for Scorpius, and she felt clammy butterflies turning cartwheels at the thought of seeing him.

"Hey, Al, let's head into Magical Creatures, yeah?" She said excitedly. Her mum's old cat, Crookshanks, had died only the year before, and she was under instructions to get herself a cat to take to Hogwarts. Albus had a snowy owl named Bathilda, and Scorpius had a huge tawny barn owl named Sirius, making her the only one without a pet.

"Yeah, Rose, I could do with picking up a couple treats for Batty…and who knows, maybe we'll see Scorp," Albus said excitedly. Rose nodded and led the way into the busy pet shop. She immediately headed for the mewling cat section. Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people there, so when she saw her cat, she didn't have to fight for him. He was black with white tips on his ears, tail, and snowy white paws. His eyes were blue, and he was stretched out lazily on the shelf. It was love at first sight, and Rose scooped his up in a matter of seconds.

Stopping a passing elf, she said," Excuse me, do you work here?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, Raddy is working here. Can Raddy be helping you?" the elf replied.

"Oh, can you tell me if this cat is for sale? And for how much? And how did you know my name?" Rose said curiously.

"Yes, Miss, Winksikins is for sale, only ten Galleons. And Raddy's father is taking about you, oh yes, Raddy's father says very nice things about the Weasleys," The house elf said.

"Oh really? Who is your father?"

"Dubby, Miss. Raddy's father is Dubby, but miss might know his brother. Raddy's uncle was Dobby,"

"Dobby? Oh, good heavens, your uncle was Dobby?"

"Yes, Miss. Is you wanting to buy Winksikins?" Raddy said.

"Oh, yes. Raddy, why don't you come with me and meet my uncle Harry? I'm sure he'd love to talk to you," Rose said eagerly.

"Oh, Raddy would love that, Miss! But Miss must ask Master Jones first," Raddy said. Her smile was wide and reached the corner of her large gold tennis ball shaped eyes.

"Fantastic, I'll ask him when I go check out, yeah?" Rose said. Raddy nodded her head and moved on, balancing a large cardboard box on her soccer ball shaped head. (A.N. If you are American like me, her head is shaped like a football, but I wanted to make this realistic,)

Rose walked to the check out counter, Winksikins safely tucked under her arm. A grizzled bearded wizard stood behind the counter.

"Why, hello there, young witch. You'll be wanting Winksikins, then?" He said kindly.

"Oh, err, yeah. Um, is it all right if I take your house elf to meet my uncle Harry? He'd really like it," she said, placing ten golden coins on the counter.

"Raddy? Oh, yeah. She'll come back, " The man smiled. Rose grinned back at him and motioned to the wide-eyed house elf, who had been watching the entire time.

"Come on, then, Raddy," She said. As she turned, she saw her green-eyed cousin talking to a tall, slender, blonde boy, and her heart leapt when she recognized him.

"Scorp!" Rose shrieked. Running through the crowded shop with Raddy close behind her, she threw herself into a very stunned Scorpius's arms.

"Hello, Red. Merlin, I missed you!" He grinned down at her. "And who are you, miss?" He said to Raddy, kneeling down so he could look her in the eyes.

"I is Raddy, sir. Miss Rose is taking Raddy to meet her uncle," The house elf said timidly.

"I'm Scorpius, Raddy. Why're you taking her to meet Harry?" He said, getting up and turning to Rose.

"Raddy's uncle was Dobby," Rose explained.

"Well done, Rosie, Da's gonna love that, " Albus said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Red, you've done well," Scorp said, looking down at her with pride and…was that _**lust**_ in his eyes? Rose felt her heartbeat triple as they held each other's gaze. But of course, Winksikins had to ruin the moment by giving a large purr.

"Hello, there, fellow. What's his name, Rose?" Scorpius asked, rubbing the cat's ears, Rose was hugging Winks to her chest, so Scorpius had to come very close to her boob, and she was super aware of every move he made.

"Er, Winksikins, but I think I'll call him Winks for short," She stuttered.

"Aunt 'Mione's gonna love him," Albus said.

"Yep, she'll try to take him from you, Rosie, so put a lock on his c- Oh, I'm sorry, Rose!" Scorpius said. His hand had slipped as he rubbed Winks, and for a few seconds had lain inside of Rose's shirt.

"Oh, um…" Rose blushed.

"Geez, Scorp, we all know that you love her, but you don't have to try to get down her shirt in the middle of Diagon Alley," Albus admonished.

"Shut up," They both snapped at the exact same minute.

"C'mon, we've got to take Raddy before it gets too late and Mum and Da and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny want to leave," She said, blushing again, so that her cheeks were the exact same color as her fiery hair.

********************TIME SKIP********************

Albus was right; Raddy positively thrilled Uncle Harry. He kept asking her about her life and about her family, but especially about Dobby. Rose smiled to herself at the memory of Uncle Harry, who was around six foot ten, smiling like an idiot and practically laying down in order to talk to the tiny elf.

"Well, we're almost there," Lily, said, looking out the window.

They were on the Hogwarts Express, and Rose could see that Lily was right- there were lights in the distance that could only belong to the castle.

"We better start getting changed," Cadence yawned as she stretched herself. Cadence was Rose's best girlfriend, and she secretly had a humongous crush on Albus that only Rose knew was very, very, VERY mutual.

"I call the car, yeah?" Rose said immediately.

"Uh, jerk," Lily, muttered. "C'mon, Cade, we've got to go." Grabbing Cadence's pale hand and pulling her out, Lily left, leaving Rose alone to change. She smiled and dug into her trunk. Pulling out her brand-new black robes, she slid her shirt off. And since she was Rose Weasley and had the luck of a bank robber in Gringotts, Scorpius Malfoy chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Hey, Red, have you seen Sirius? I let him out because he was cawing his head off, and I haven't seen him- bloody hell, Red, are you trying to make me wet myself?" He said, taking in the picture of a shirtless Rose leaning down to pick up her robes.

"Scorp! In the name of Merlin's favorite strip club, why don't you knock?" She shrieked.

"Because generally, I don't walk in on you giving a strip show!" He said hotly.

"I WAS CHANGING INTO MY ROBES, DUMB BUTT!" she yelled.

"SO LOCK THE DOOR! THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE GENERALLY DO WHEN THEY DON'T WANT OTHERS WALKING IN ON THEM!" He screamed back.

She walked forward and grabbed the front of his robes. "People shouldn't assume it's okay to just waltz in!" She whispered at him. She meant for it to be yelled, but she suddenly felt captured by his silver gaze and couldn't put the power that she wanted in the words. For what seemed like an eternity, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes, one pair steel gray and the other emerald green. Rose tilted her head to the right, and so did Scorpius. It seemed like they were moving a centimeter an hour, but she could definitely feel them getting closer and closer until they were so close, it probably should've been illegal.

And then Ryan Fenigan, a redheaded Irish third-year, walked in. "Oi, Lily asked me to tell you to hurry up, because she wants to get back in here, she says that Cadence and Albus are practically rolling around on the floor-Oh, um, was I interrupting something?" Ryan said. He had a reputation for talking fast and not realizing what was going on until he was halfway through his speech. Rose tried to take a step back, but Scorpius grabbed her hand.

"Um, you can tell her that Red here is done," He said to the dumbstruck boy.

"Oh, er, yeah," Ryan said. He slowly walked out, and Rose felt a sudden, unexpected surge of annoyance directed towards him for interrupting. But then it vanished in a wave of gratefulness, because honestly, she wasn't sure exactly what she would've done with Scorp if he hadn't walked in.

**A.N. So what did you think, fellow ScoRose lovers? Please review and tell mother!**


	2. Of Secrets And Surprises

A.N. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Here is chapter 2! And, if you're reading this, I HIGHLY suggest checking out the book Ophelia from your local library (DO NOT go to a book store and buy it unless you really want to). Tis an AMAZING book, and it's also gonna come into the story in a really funny way, but that's not why you should read it. You should read it because it's one of the best books I've ever read, and I've read a lot! NOW here is chapter two. Oh, and Scorp is Gryffindor in this story.

Third Person POV:

Rose hid a yawn in her sleeve, her mind still dulled with sleepiness. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, for some reason, and she was definitely feeling the consequence.

"Good morning, students," Professor Kimberly said cheerily. The enthusiastic Muggle Studies teacher was blonde, round, and so optimistic, it gave Rose a headache. Daily.

"I have a special assignment for this year! We're studying Muggle literature!" She bubbled, blue eyes twinkling. "You will each select a piece of parchment for this hat, one for boys, one for girls" She said, motioning towards the two old witches hat in her mahogany desk. "On that piece of parchment, there is a Muggle book name. But not any book. A famous Muggle book! And, another person will have the same book, but told from a different point of view! Now, you first, Timothy dear," She said, motioning to Timothy Newman, who blushed and slowly plucked a piece of parchment from the old gray hat.

"Um…_Darcy's Passions_?" He said, blushing again.

"Excellent, excellent. Now, which ever luck lady pulls _Pride and Prejudice_ will be paired with Timothy," She explained.

On and on it went. Rose tuned out most of it, but she couldn't help smiling when Albus and Cadence received retellings of Romeo and Juliet. Before she really processed it, Professor Kimberly was saying, "Now you, Rosie dear,"

Rose hid her annoyance at being called Rosie and dug her hand into the bag. Pulling out the parchment, she stared at it. "Um..._Ophelia_?"

"Oh, Rosie, you've pulled a good one," Professor Kimberly beamed. "And Scorpius pulled _The Decline Of Denmark_, so you'll be paired together!"

No. Please no, Rose screamed inside her mind. Honestly, after what happened on the train, she was very keen to see Scorpius Malfoy about once again in her life. But, the smirking blond boy was holding up a shiny new copy of _The Decline Of Denmark_ and didn't seem to be a figurative of her imagination.

Rose groaned and accepted the copy of _Ophelia_ that Professor Kimberly was holding out to her. The book looked promising enough, but its appeal was diminshed by the fact that she would be sharing it with Scorpius Malfoy.

**********TIME SKIP**********

"Go away, Teddy," Rose muttered as she waved the large hoot owl away from her.

Teddy Lupin had been trying to contact her for the last month and a half, ever since they'd had their huge fall out. Needless to say, she still wasn't accepting his letters.

"Faolin, I mean it, if you don't leave me alone in exactly three seconds, I'll hex you to the ground," She threatened hotly, but the owl didn't budge. Rose had threatened Faolin countless of times, but the owl had been there since she was born, and she would never purposely hurt her.

"Fine, give me the bloody letter," She growled, snatching the pale parchment scroll from Faolin's claws. She didn't even open it, but instead took out her wand and tapped it. "_Incendio!" _Faolin screeched as the letter burnt into a black crisp. Faolin hooted offended and flew off, leaving Rose alone. She'd been walking along the lake shore, using the free period that she'd had after Muggle Studies to start _Ophelia, _when the owl had flown in, and now she tried to calm herself with closing her eyes and listening to the wind in the trees and the sweet lapping of the tide.

And then she heard his voice. "What was THAT all about, Red?" Scorpius said, slowly walking towards her.

"What was what about?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"The whole burning Teddy's letter to a bloody crisp! What did he do, break your best friend's heart?"

"Something like that," She muttered.

Scorpius's expression softened. "It's okay, Red. But I can't help unless you tell me,"

"I don't want to," she whined, enjoying the anger that sped across his face.

"Fine, Rosie. But I warn you, I'm not afraid to make a scene,"

"Go ahead, Snake." She taunted him. He bowed and before she knew it, she was slung over his shoulder and he was jogging back to the castle.

"SCORP!" She screamed. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU INSANE GIT!"

"Ah, but I like having you on my shoulder, Hydrangea. I really should do this more often," he teased, bouncing her up and down.

"It's ROSE!" She said weakly, unable to control the giddy laughter that was spilling out of her like water from an overturned jar.

"So, Tulip, you have a choice. You can either tell me now why you're burning Teddy's letters, or you can tell me in the Gryffindor common room, after I carry you all the way up there," He said, bouncing her again.

"N-n-no!" Rose giggled, and immediately regretted it. From her perch on his shoulder, she could see Scorpius's mouth turn up in a satisfied smirk.

"What was that, Daisy? You want me to carry you up? All right, if that's what you wish, "

"NO! DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE!" she shrieked. He wouldn't, she told herself. He's not _**that**_ bad.

Ten minutes later, Scorpius kicked open the portrait hole and carried and shocked and furious Rose Weasley through the door.

"Hello, Al," He said calmly, as if there wasn't a screaming and kicking girl on his back.

"Oh, err, hi, Scorp. Um, what're you doing with Rose?" Albus said, dumbfounded.

"I'm helping Hyacinth here with trust exercises," He said nonchalantly. Rose's mouth flopped open, and Albus stared at Scorpius in an almost worshiping manner.

"Hey, it's really pretty out, let's go down to the l-" Cadence said, walking through the portrait hole, but stopping when she took in the picture: A confused Albus watching an amused Scorpius carry a furious Rose over his shoulder. "-ake?"

"Yeah, Cade, the lake sounds great," Scorpius, said cheerfully, ignoring the screaming Rose, who was now listing all the ways she wanted to kill him.

**********TIME SKIP!*********

After Scorpius finally put Rose down, he, Rose, who was red-faced and angry, Albus, Cade, Lily, Sunny, Rose and Cade's roommate and friend, and James all traveled down to the lake. Lily, Rose, and Cadence sat in the shade of the huge oak that grew by the bank and watched the guys splash and make fools of themselves.

"Oh. My. Merlin," Lily said suddenly, bolting up from where she'd been watching the clouds with the rest of the girls.

"What is it, Lils?" Rose said, alarmed.

"Cade, do you see it?" Lily said. Cadence squinted and then grinned, nodding her head.

"Cadence Alice Longbottom, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rose said angrily.

"Scorpius Malfoy has a six-pack," Lily said, her eyes huge.

"You're crazy, Lils." Rose said dismissively. "Scorpius Malfoy does NOT have a six pa-" Lily wrenching her head around so she could see him cut her off. Scorpius Malfoy, wet and laughing. Scorpius Malfoy, grinning as he dunked James beneath the sapphire spray. Scorpius Malfoy, And his six-pac.

"Ah," Rose choked out.

"Ugh! Why isn't he a vegetarian?" Sunny said sadly as she watched him dive.

"Ah, Poor Sunny, forced to live in the world of vegetables, where there's no Scorp!" Lily teased her.

"That, ladies, is why I hang out with those gits," Cade said, watching the boys bound, shirtless, through the water.

"Really? I thought it was for Albie?" Rose said craftily. The other girls burst out in laughter at Cadence's stunned, blushing face.

"How'd you know I sometimes call him Albie?" She said quietly, her cheeks aflame.

"Darling, It would be hard for me not to. You moan it in your sleep often enough," Rose grinned, looking up at the clouds, as Lily and Sunny rolled around on the grassy bank, laughing.

"Like I'm the only one," Cadence said mischievously. "I hear what you say about Scorp,"

"Ohm, does Rosie like Scorpius?" Sunny said teasingly.

"More than like," Cade said.

Rose blushed. With these jokers, it was impossible to lie. Her mum sometimes called them the Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil of their generation. "Cade is right," She admitted to general laughter. "He's addictive." She sighed and looked back to the water, only to realize that her addiction was no longer playing in the water like a little kid. With a sinking feeling, she looked at Lily, who was biting back laughter. The look in her eyes said it all, before she even heard the voice

"That's right, Love, my very presence is intoxicating." He said. Rose spun around to see the laughing face of the one and only Malfoy she was secretly in love with. Only, it wasn't so secret anymore.

**A.N. So what did you think? I own nothing, but I would love it if you reviewed and told me where I got the heroin line! Or, just review in general and tell me what you think**


	3. Of Quidditch and Quiet Places

**A.N. Okay, I'm inspired, so I wanna post a new chappie of this. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THIS IS THE STORY I'M GOING OT DO FIRST, VOTING IS STILL OPEN, I AM SIMPLY GIVING IN TO AN ARTISTICAL WHIM. **

"Come on, Rose, you can't stay in there forever," Cadence sighed, trying in vain to pull Rose out of her bed.

"I'm never going down again. I'll live up here," Rose said dramatically, sprawled on her bed with Winks on her back.

"Rose, did Scorpius ever say he _didn't _like you?" Aragog Arabella asked.

Aragog Arabella Isabelle Hagrid was three feet of spunk and beauty. She'd inherited her mother's looks and her father's personality.

Nobody really knew where she got her height.

"Aragog, you didn't see his face! He's disgusted with me, I know it!" She moaned.

"Oh, just leave her there, Ara. She's not coming down," Sunny cried from the foot of the stairs.

"What's the problem, Sun?" Scorpius said, coming up behind where she waited.

"Rose won't come down. She's already missed breakfast, and in three minutes she'll be late for Potions, and McGonagall says that if she's not there for one more Quidditch practice, she'll force you to replace her," Sunny said, exasperated.

Scorp sighed and set his bag down. "I'll get her,"

"Wait! The stairway-you can't go up-" Sunny cried.

"Honestly, Sun, d'you think I haven't figured out how to trick it? To think!" he smirked.

When he reached Rose's dormitory, Cadence was trying to hex her off the bed, while Aragog held Winksikins, who was meowing and washing his ears.

"I. Am. Not. Going. Down!" Rose growled, dodging the Bat-Bogey Hex Cadence fired.

"Rose! He didn't even say he didn't like you! You don't need to be depressed!" Aragog shook her head, stroking Wink's silky black fur.

"HE DIDN'T SAY HE LIKED ME, DID HE?" Rose bellowed. "NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM! SO WHY SHOULD I GO DOWN AND WATCH EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M SOME BLOODY KICKED PUPPY?"

"I was a bit shocked, to tell you the truth," Scorpius said calmly, leaning against the doorframe.

Cade shrieked, and Aragog dropped Winksikins, which earned her a very indignant glance from the cat, before he leaped onto Rose's warm windowsill.

"S-S-S-Scorp?" Rose stumbled over his name as if she'd never said it.

"The one and only." He grinned.

And suddenly she was off of the bed and hitting him with the pillows. "BLOODY HELL, SCORP! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING THE ENTIRE TIME? YOU GIT!"

Pulling out her wand, she started firing indistinguishable hexes.

A huge owl came scratching at the door, which only infuriated Rose more. "NOT BLOODY NOW, FAOLIN! YOU CAN JUST STOP BRINGING ME THOSE LETTERS, BECAUSE I'M NEVER GOING TO OPEN THEM! IN FACT, YOU CAN TELL TEDDY TO STICK HIS QUILL UP HIS-"

And with that, she stalked out.

"Well, at least you got her up," Cade said, pulling her bag up. "C'mon, Ara. We've probably already missed Potions."

They left Scorpius there, feeling alone and miserable.

Because the truth was, he did like Rose.

In the very same way she liked him.

*****************************************************TIME SKIP***********************************************************

The day passed in the same way as the morning had: Scorpius trying to talk to Rose, who cursed him and tired to hex him into a jelly.

It would've been offensive, if she hadn't looked so cute while she did it.

"C'mon, mate. Don't worry about Rose-she'll come around. Your friendship means a lot to her," Albus said as they headed to the pitch. Of course, Al didn't know that what Rose and Scorpius had was a bit more than friendship. He would've blown a fuse, and Scorp really didn't fancy losing the one friend who knew everything about him and liked him anyway.

Well, almost everything.

The entire team was assembled when they stepped on the field: The Chasers, Cade, Sunny, and Albus, the Beaters, Aragog and Geoffrey Lovegood, and the Keeper, Rose.

Scorpius was the Seeker as well as the Team Captain, and he really wasn't relishing the idea of spending hours with this new hexing Rose.

"Right, team, we've got the match against Hufflepuff this Friday," he began, but he was interrupted by a snort.

"Honestly, Malfoy, d'you think we're going to have trouble beating them?" Rose sneered.

"Look, Daisy, a bit of extra practice never hurt anyone-"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're never out here, Mr. Team Captain," She glared.

"Hufflepuff's got a strong team this year, and I think we should be ready-" He tried, but Rose interrupted him again.

"Yeah, well, I think we'll flatten them. And since, unlike you, I have a social life, I've got ways to use this time,"

"THAT'S IT, WEASLEY!" He growled, finally losing his fraying temper. "In the changing room. NOW."

With a scowl, Rose stalked off.

"Good luck, mate," Albus whispered as he watched Scorp head after her. "I hope you come out alive."

**********************************************TIME SKIP*****************************************************************

"Look, Weasley, I don't care what goes on in our personal lives, but when we're on the pitch, I'm the Captain, and you're going to act like it, or I swear I'll kick your arse off of this team." He growled, facing where she stood.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. I'm just stating my opinion, " She said sullenly, refusing to look at him.

"Alright, Rose, what's this about?" He said, sighing and running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"I told you, Malfoy-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Scorpius. I. Am. Scorpius, and I know that there's something wrong. So out with it."

"What do you think?" She glared.

"I thought it was about that." He shook his head. "Look, Daisy-"

"I know, I know, you don't like me like that, but you want to stay friends. I've heard it all before, so don't even-"

She didn't get to finish, because Scorpius crossed the room, lifted her face in his hands, and kissed her.

It wasn't a rough, passionate, heavy kiss like she'd always assumed his kiss would be like.

It was sweet and patient, and surprisingly gentle. It was like he was saying in that one motion that he'd wait for her however long it took.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them trying to force it any deeper, just enjoying each other.

She noted with a smile that he tasted like frosting and raspberries, a combination that showed he and Albus had sneaked to the kitchen and gotten some tarts from the house-elves.

_Albus. _

The moment his name entered her head, she felt guilty. If he knew about…whatever her and Scorpius had, he'd flip. He might even die.

With a pang, she pulled away. Scorpius's gray eyes locked on hers, and she felt her knees weaken. A strange feeling started growling in her stomach, a feeling that her mum had told her she'd felt for her da.

A feeling that she _wanted_ Scorp.

And then she thought about Albus again, and opened her mouth. Before she could even say it, Scorp nodded his head. "It would kill him."

"But-" She faltered. Yes, she didn't want Albus to be hurt, but….she didn't want to lose what had just happened with Scorp.

"I know. I don't want to forget it either." He smiled gently at her.

"So…"

So, maybe we can just…keep it a secret." He suggested.

"A secret? Like, Hamlet and Ophelia?" **(A.N. yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, no author's note in the middle of the story, but FORSESHADOWING!) **

"Yeah. Like that. Nobody has to know," Rose almost laughed at the pleading puppy dog look in his steel gray beauties. He thought that she was about to say no.

She smiled softly and pressed her lips gently to his. "I think that's a great idea."

**A.N. But it's not, Rose. It's not. Trust me, dear readers, it's never good to try a secret relationship. **

**I mean, think about what this is going to do to- **

**Oh wait. You can't know that, because you haven't REVIWED. **

**SO do it! **

**Duses! **

******Crazy*******


	4. Of Concussions and Confessions

**A.N. Hi. This is going to be much shorter than usual, and I'm sorry for that! But I just got back from Tucson were my brother gets his Chemo and Radiation treatment, and I've got three stories to update, and I'm probably only going to update two of them, and honestly, I don't have a lot I need to cover in this chapter. It really starts picking up, the whole forbidden love and secrets and fluff and….wink wink other stuff, in the next few chapters. **

**This one's laying the foundation for that, so please be patient and bear with me. **

Rose grinned back at Scorp as she floated in front of the hoops, the wind blowing back her hair and making it look like her head was on fire.

They were playing the match against Hufflepuff, and as Rose had astutely pointed out, it was a breeze. Al, Cade, and Sunny had already scored five times in the first ten minutes of the game.

And of course, though she would _never_ admit it, but she was a legendary Keeper. Hufflepuff had tried to scores seven times already, and she hadn't let one through. Ara and Geffory, whose mop of white-blond hair and piercing blue eyes made him look just like his aunt, Luna, Cadence's mother, than his mum or dad, were amazing Beaters, aiming Bludgers with fatal accuracy. Well, not exactly _fatal. _

The Hufflepuff team, however, might've been poor Quidditch players, but they weren't stupid. They understood the one crucial fact when it came to the Gryffindor team: Rose and Scorpius together were undefeatable. So, if you took one, or even better, _both_ of them out….

Which was why, as Scorpius was following the Snitch and Rose was absentmindedly picking at her cuticles, the Hufflepuff Beaters, Jessica McLaggen and Henry Chang, exchanged a look.

And aimed two Bludgers at both their heads.

Rose, who had given up on her fingers and was then watching Scorpius with a bored look that hid the butterflies bouncing up in her stomach, saw the Bludger heading towards him first. Her body suddenly started sweating, and her heartbeat hastened.

The Beaters hadn't meant it, but the Bludger was heading for Scorp's head. If it caught him….Rose gulped.

She knew she should play it cool, and let events play themselves out, but at the same time, she knew, as it headed towards him, she could never do it.

He was in a deep dive, heading for a golden blur, and she knew that if she didn't say anything, it would catch him.

She shook her head, telling herself he wouldn't die, and that he'd understand. If she called out his name, Albus for certain would hear the emotions that would undoubtedly creep in, that he'd be fine.

"SCORP!" she cried, abandoning all pretenses. She'd known from the beginning of her internal battle that she'd warn him.

That was just what you did for people you loved.

And then, the moment the sound left her mouth, Albus turned on his broom and looked at her.

And she knew.

She knew that he might not know how far her affections for Scorp went, but he could tell that there had been more than friendly concern in her voice.

Scorpius turned just in time to duck the Bludger, and she felt a knot in her chest, one that she hadn't even known was there, lighten.

And then, with a sickening crunch, a huge mass connected with her head, and she suddenly felt very dizzy, and sleepy, and she wondered if anyone would care if she just…kipped right there on her broom….she felt her eyelids growing heavier, and as if from a far distance, she heard a voice scream her name….but she was so, so, _so_ tired….

She felt her grip on the broom loosen, and then she was falling through the air, which was suddenly warm and heavy, like a quilt, and now she _really_ wanted to sleep.

And then….

_Scorp._

Clutching a Snitch in one hand, he'd dived for her the moment she'd gotten hit. He'd screamed her name, not giving a damn if it gave away his feelings.

She had fallen like a great rag doll, and he felt so cold and shivery, as her eyelids fluttered.

"SCORP!" Albus screamed, and Scorpius could tell that he had heard the desperation and the feeling in both their voices, but at that point, Scorp thought, Al could go boil himself.

Looking at her and slowly gliding to the earth, he knew that if she fell asleep, she wasn't waking up again.

"Scorpy…" She murmured, looking up at him through half-closed eyelids.

"Yeah, I'm here, Rosie," He said, brushing the fiery red strands from her pale face. Albus landed not five feet from them and tossed his broom aside, running towards his cousin.

Carrying her bridal style, Scorpius gently stepped off of the broom, hugging her close to him.

"Scorpy…I loves you," She murmured; reaching up to play with a short strand of his sheer, sweat matted blond hair.

He smiled sadly, knowing that she probably wouldn't remember it when she recovered, but still, a desire to say it back came over him.

He'd always been an impulsive child. It was the only excuse for him telling Rose he loved her, too, with her cousin, who might die if he ever found out how is best friend felt.

And the only explanation for her gently raising her head and kissing him on the lips in front of said cousin?

Well, there actually wasn't one.

Or, at least, not one Scorpius came up with.

He was too busy following her and Madam Pomfrey up to the hospital wing and never letting her hand go.

**A.N. I am ashamed of this chapter, but I have to post it because the crappiness is necessary to the story. **


	5. Of Laughter and Letters

**A.N. Merry Christmas! I'm finally updating! **

"How long do you lot plan to keep me here?" Rose grumbled as she stroked Winskins's fur. She lay on the floor at the burrow, surrounded by the Weasley kids and everyone they'd invited over for the winter holiday.

"Until you stop looking like you've been in your Uncle George's stash of Firewhiskey." Cade laughed.

"I've only been in that cellar twice, Cade, and you were there the first time!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, well, you look like you've hit it again, and I'm in no state of mind to let you run amok."

Rose harrumphed. "Well, you could at least entertain me! Am I supposed to sit here until spider webs grow from my ears?"

"Ah, Hydrangea, that's where we come in." The smirk in Scorp's voice was practically tangible. "Hello, Cade, Sunny."

"Evening, Scorp!" Sunny's head popped up from where she'd been rummaging in her trunk for her secret stash of Muggle films.

"And what am I, Hagrid's rock cakes?" Albus said with mock indigence.

"No, silly, that's Fred." Lily's red curls came through the doorway before her body actually did.

"What's Fred? Stunningly attractive? This I know, this I know." Fred grinned, sticking his head in the doorway.

"What is this? A Weasley family reunion?" Molly scoffed from where she lay, curled on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I should hope not," James said breezily. "Because I'm going out tonight."

"Are you joking?" Albus sounded incredulous. "Mum and Da will skin you; you're meant to help us watch Rose!"

"Al!" Rose blushed. "It's been a month since I got hit! My head is fine!"

"See, that's what we call an 'overly optimistic overview'." Scorpius shook his head. "Really, Daisy, was your head ever fine?"

"That's it!" Rose fumbled for her wand. "Ferret, I am going to stick this wand up your arse so hard-"

"I know you fancy me, Rosie darling, but to want to have your naughty way with me in your Gran's house?"

"And you're underage, anyway," Dom said from where she and her boyfriend Damian Corner were entwined in an armchair. "The Ministry'd catch you."

"Not if I blamed it on Victoire." Rose muttered. "Sunny, what's taking you so long?"

''I'm looking, but all I can find is _The Polish Bride_!" Sunny sat up and waved the movie case. "And I really don't think that's what you're looking for."

"Why not? I love that film!" Hugo cried, looking up from where he'd been dillegenitly writing a Potions essay.

"I agree with the little one," Scorpius ruffled Hugo's already messy hair. "Let's watch it."

"Um, are you thinking of the same movie I'm thinking of?" Albus's eyebrows shot up. "Because the one I'm thinking of was…quite interesting…."

"Right, well, I'm off." James stood from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe. "There's a lovely young waitress who thinks my humor is absolutely divine."

"I thought you were dating that Diana?" Louis asked, tossing Lucy a bag of Honeydukes.

"I was." James shrugged. "'Twas time to move on, as they say."

"Man-Whore," Roxanne coughed into her sleeve.

"Never-Been-Kissed," James shot back. "I'll be back around ten, try not to burn the house down. Gran and Grandad would be very put-out."

"Put the movie on, Sun," Cade ordered.

"Alright, but I am not responsible for any emotional scarring one may experience." Sunny began to fiddle with the DVD player.

"Scorp!" Rose called. "Get over here!"

"You call me, lady?" Scorp bounded over to where Rose sat. "What need can I fulfill?"

"Sit here," Rose told him sternly. "If I have to hide my eyes, I'm doing it in your shirt."

"Ooh, somebody's forceful!" Dom laughed.

"We knew you two had it bad, especially since you had that moment on the Quidditch field, but really? Mightn't this be a bit much?" Al shook his head.

"I've told you, I simply had a moment of…brotherly love. She was falling, I caught her. Go on, put me in Azkaban for making sure Minnie didn't have to wipe your cousin's arse off of the pitch." Scorp snorted. "Now, are we going to watch the movie and possibly emotionally scar the children?"

"I'm only a year younger!" Lily cried.

"And yet you play with Barbie dolls." Scorpius shook his head. "Now, come here, Marigold. If we're going to cuddle, we're going to do this correctly."

"We ARE NOT cuddli-" Rose started, but Scorpius pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tight, sending Winks skidding across the floor with a yowl.

"Don't bully my cat!" Rose chided him teasingly.

"Well, Hydrangea, if the cat would simply share you with me…"

Al snorted. "And they say they're not into each other."

"Well, Albus, if I did shag Rose, what would you do?" Scorp said good-naturedly.

"I'd murder you if you so much as kissed her, mate. That's my cousin, that is. Now, are we going to proceed?"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, wondering what Albus would do if he knew he'd already kissed his cousin, more than once.

Sunny pressed a button on the remote. "Alright, everybody grab a friend or a maybe-something-more and be quiet!"

**O_O_O_O **

"That…was…" Louis stammered. "I…can't…even…"

"Shh, Hydrangea, it's alright." Scorp stroked Rose's shaking form. "I'm here."

"SEE-THIS-IS-WHY-I-HATE-MEN-YOU'RE-ALL-SEX-DRIVEN-GITS!" Lily wailed.

"Poor Anna!" Cade sniffed from where she lay with her head on Albus's stomach.

"I dunno if I'll be able to sleep tonight…" Fred whispered. "That was some serious stuff."

"There, there, love," Scoripus shifted Rose so her head lay on his shoulder. "Don't cry."

"You should try being a counselor, Scor," Dom sniffed. "You'd be g-good at i-i-t." And she dissolved into tears.

"Bloody hell, am I the only one unaffected by this?" Molly said from where she sat, supporting Lucy's sobbing figure. "I can't wait til Rafe gets here, can you, Roxy?"

"Well, I'm simply happy my da and Uncle Percy are letting him come!" Roxanne said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"ANNA-DIDN'T-HAVE-A-CHOICE-SHE-HAD-TO-COME!" Lily practically screamed.

"Ah, that was a nice sexual metaphor, that was," Al stroked Cade's forehead.

"Is this what I had to do to finally get you two together?" Sunny teased. "Simply put on a Muggle film?"

Cade blushed. "Sun-"

"You're insane." Al refused to look at any of them. "I'd never fancy Cade. She's not my type, at all. It's laughable."

Rose raised her head from Scorpius's now soaked shoulder. "_What did you just say, you idiot?" _She hissed.

Cade raised her head, hurt in her eyes. "What?!"

"Cade-" Al started.

"I'm not your type, at all? I thought…you acted…and.."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'VE BEEN TOYING WITH CADE ALL OF THESE YEARS?" Rose bellowed, leaping off of Scorpius's lap."YOU'VE BEEN MOONING OVER EACH OTHER SINCE FIRST YEAR! THAT WAS ALL A LIE?"

"Alright, Daisy, it's time for us to go," Scorp said, standing up. "Before you murder your git of a cousin."

"Scor-"

"No, Albus, don't try to backtrack. You just shoved a stick so far up your own arse it's laughable. And now I've got to try and help you get it back out."

Cade blinked. "No, Scorpius. I think this is one Albus needs to sort out himself." She turned and glared, and it was the angriest anyone had ever seen her, especially with Al. "Go on, then. Try and dig yourself out of this hole."

"I didn't mean it-"

"But you said it." Cade shook her head. "I'm going for a walk."

And with that, she left.

Scorpius threw a pillow at Albus's head. "Go after her!"

"I never even knew Cade liked me," Al said, blindsided. "I always thought my feelings were one-sided."

"Yes, well, now you know! SO GO FIX IT!"

After Al had left, Scorpius slumped down onto the couch. "That boy…"

Rose nodded. "I know what you mean. He's so oblivious sometimes."

"Was I ever like that?"

"Well, it did take you five years to figure out…" Rose trailed off, but she had a feeling Scorpius knew what she'd almost said.

"Rose, you've got a smudge on your nose!" Lucy called.

"And you're just now telling me this?" Rose asked furiously, rubbing at her face.

"I'll get it, love." Scorpius licked his thumb and rubbed it on Rose's nose softly, holding her gaze.

A heat passed between them, a longing for each other that they knew would never be satisfied. No matter how many tea parties or Chudley Cannons match their parents went to, they'd never truly heal the wounds from the old days. And while they could be friends, Rose and Scorpius could never be anything more.

Or, at least, they could never tell anyone they were anything more.

"Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind…sleeping with me tonight?"

The look on Scorpius's face was priceless.

"DID YOU JUST INVITE SCORPIUS INTO BED?" Lily cried.

"So Rose and Scorp are finally shagging each other?" James stopped in the doorway as he took off his snow-dusted coat. "Took them long enough."

"Rose and Scor are having sex?" Victoire's magically magnified voice boomed throughout the Burrow. "Merlin, has Rose taken her birth-control potion?"

" ROSE AND SCORPIUS ARE DOING WHAT? A MALFOY IS TOUCHING MY LITTLE GIRL?" Ron Weasley's voice boomed without any magic. "I'LL…I'LLL…'MIONE!"

"Oh, dear. Hermione! I do believe Ron's fainted." Ginny called.

"NO! I meant like, COMMUNAL sleeping! Because I'm kind of freaked out by _The Polish Bride_, and I'd feel better if you would… DAMMIT, DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME, FERRET!"


End file.
